


My Little Girl

by DarthChocolate



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Some of Cham Syndulla's thought during Season 2 episode 16 "Homecoming"





	My Little Girl

    

     My daughter went against my orders. She joined that ridiculous Rebellion. For years, I waited patiently for her to wise up and return. She didn’t. I couldn’t make her, nor could I countermand my order. She turned her back on me, so I had to turn my back on her. Well, I didn’t completely turn my back. Any good general has a good working intelligence network. It is only prudent. Smugglers and Imperial enemies occasional mentioned her. Though most of my intel came from Bail Organa. Being a father himself, he felt bad about our estrangement. Perhaps, he felt guilt concerning the part that he played in it. Regardless, he routinely gave me reports on her wellbeing. I was astounded when she finally contacted me after all these years. Of course, it wasn’t to come back home, instead it was for her Rebellion. She wanted to do a jointed attack against the Empire. Since it was in the interest of Ryloth, I had to agree. I took Gobi and Numa to meet with her and her crew. I maintained a stoic demeanor as I approached her. Yet, I half hoped that Hera would run over and hug as she did when she was a little girl. She kept herself distance and gave me a cold bow. If she was going to behave strictly professional, I would do so too. I moved to plan b. There were many rumors about a Jedi in her crew. I have known from personally experience that Jedi are very rational. Maybe, he could talk some sense into her. Though that task could be more difficult than I thought. The young man was painfully flustered and nervous to meet me. Clearly, he wanted to make an excellent first impression with me. Kanan Jarrus stumbled over his own name. He messed up all his crew members’ names. To their credit, they never humiliated him by mentioning it. However, it had been hard to not have an annoyed expression or at least a polite headshake. I mustered all my strength to not start laughing at the sight.  Once the opportunity presented itself, I will need to ask the three crewmembers for their correct names. The poor young man didn’t know that I already liked him. He fought against the Empire, and he kept my daughter safe.

    It was nice to have someone else on my side so close to my daughter, or so I thought. The briefing didn’t turn out the way that I wanted. Hera rejected my excellent suggestion. She had always been stubborn like her mother. Though if my wife was here, she would blame me for it. Naturally, the Jedi sought a compromise just like Master Windu would have. Yet, it was another painful reminder of the past. I remember the last compromise’s bitter results. I don’t fault the Jedi for it. If they were alive, they would have kept their word. Still, I couldn’t let it happen again. Hera might never forgive me for this betrayal. It didn’t matter because she would always be my little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> For additional information please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
